Chosen One: The Tournament
by LongStoryLonger
Summary: A story where Misty and Brock uncover the truths behind Ash's supposed death and the mysterious trainer participating in the tournament celebrating the opening of the new gym in Pallet town. Not strictly mystery, but it will be present here and there.
1. Opening Day

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Atop a hill, we meet two certain beloved teen gym leaders, Brock and Misty, watching the sunset.

"It's been six years now," spoke up the red-haired one.

"Yep," Brock spoke up in reply.

"I still can't believe he's gone. I mean, we saw him go, but still..."

"Let's not dwell on the past, Misty."

"I know, I know."

"Cheer up. Remember the upcoming tournament?"

"The one celebrating the opening of the Pallet town gym? Yes, Brock, I do. Can't wait for it to start, though it's too bad you aren't entering."

"I have to go help the Nurse Joy in Lavender town, remember?"

"Yeah, I do. Remember when you had that obsession with all the Joys and Jennys?"

"Yeah, I do," Brock admitted with a small chuckle. "Those were the good old days."

"Yeah, the days with Ash," Misty said with a small, sad smile just barely visible.

"He's at a better place now. Cheer up," Brock said, patting her on the back, pushing himself to his feet, and walking away, leaving Misty just sitting there, staring into the now night sky.

* * *

The next morning, we find our two gym-leading friends talking amongst a small group of people, including a trainer with brown hair, a blue shirt, and a small journal labeled "Field Notes".

"...And that's how I figured out where Pikachu has been going at night all these years, after Ash left." concluded Gary Oak, famed researcher from Pallet town, which where was the group was now. "I still think that it's a shame he died so young."

"Remember, that was six years ago," Misty reminded him. "Although, I know how you feel."

"Same," the rest of the group replied.

"Well, the tournament is coming up soon. I, for one, am wondering who the gym leader is going to be. Anyone got any ideas?" asked a blue haired trainer, probably around 16 years old, who had a piplup on her head.

"For all we know, it could be you, Dawn!" Gary said. "Anyway, Brock and I have to start heading for Lavender now, right Brock?"

"I almost forgot," Brock admitted. "Yeah, we should really be going. See you later, guys."

"Yeah, see you later, you two." said Misty.

And with that, they left.

* * *

In a city far away, Many people, including Misty, Dawn, and May, were gathered around the entrance to a very large building.

"And without further ado, I announce this tournament, celebrating the opening of the Bond gym... _open_!" yelled a voice coming from a man in the entryway. All at once, people began rushing inside to watch the first match. The competitors had already been told when their battles would be, so there would be no wait for the battles to begin.

* * *

"Well, this is it, Pikachu," spoke a cloaked figure who had been watching this affair. "Our first battle is tomorrow, so we'll have lots of time to get ready."

"Pika," added in the Pikachu.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **...Well? How'd I do? This is the first story I've written, (or am writing,) so I would love some feedback. What should I change? What should I keep the same? I need to know some of this stuff if I'm going to get better, so please review! Just know that I already have the story planned, so I will not take suggestions on that. But if there's anything else, please let me know. Oh, and the tournament is at the Indigo Plateau, if you didn't already know. This was pretty much just a prologue, so the chapters should get longer from here on out.**

 **-LSL**


	2. Battle Begin!

**Author's Note** :

 **None.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

"Welcome to the first battle of the tournament celebrating the Bond Gym!" yelled an announcer.

"Hey, why don't they just call it the Bond tournament?" asked a young blue-haired trainer to his sister.

"I don't know," replied May. "It would make more sense than what they're calling it now."

"Yeah, just 'the tournament celebrating the Bond gym' doesn't make any sense."

* * *

"In the red corner, all the way from Unova, we have... Cilan!" On cue, the green-haired connoisseur walked out onto his side of the field. Many people cheered.

"And in the blue corner, from Cerulean city, right here in Kanto, we have... Misty!" At this, the red-haired gym leader walked out onto her side of the field. At her appearance, even more people began to clap, so loudly, in fact, that the announcer had to cover his ears for a minute while everyone calmed back down.

"Didn't expect to see you here," Misty directed at the dressed-up trainer.

"Well, I couldn't have possibly missed such a battle opportunity!" he claimed.

"Right..." Misty said. "May the better trainer win." Cilan nodded.

* * *

Both trainers simultaneously sent out their pokemon, Misty having a Gyarados and Cilan having his Pansage.

"This will be a one-on-one battle between trainers Cilan and Misty," the announcer said. "Trainers ready?"

They nodded.

"Then let the battle begin!"

* * *

Misty started immediately. "Gyarados! Hyper Beam!"

The beam started heading straight for Cilan's pokemon.

"Pansage, get out of the way and onto that Gyarados!" Cilan instructed.

With one swift jump, it cleared the Hyper Beam and landed on top of the large water/flying pokemon.

"Oh, no you don't! Gyarados, Dragon Rage!"

With that, the Gyarados began angrily to try to shake off the grass-type, which was really just standing in front of it, having jumped off.

"Stop, Gyarados," Misty said, as she realized what Cilan had done.

"Nice training job, Cilan. Too bad, though, because it's all about to go to waste."

* * *

"Poor Cilan," said Max. "He was doing so well..."

* * *

"Gyarados, you know what to do."

The Gyarados began covering itself in water, before suddenly shooting off at Pansage.

"Pansage, quick! Get out of the way!"

But before the Pansage could do anything, it was knocked into a wall, knocked out.

* * *

"How could a water jet be so powerful?" Cilan asked, as he returned his unconscious pokemon.

"Easy. Build up speed. It takes some work, but it's totally worth it."

"Interesting..." Cilan mused.

"Well, I won. Ref?"

"...And Pansage is unable to battle, meaning that the winner is Misty!" the announcer yelled to the crowd, finally coming out of his daze from the powerful attack.

The crowd cheered.

* * *

Out in the streets, we find Misty, May, Dawn, Cilan, and Max.

"Congrats again for beating me, Misty," said Cilan.

"Thank you," she replied in the politest way she could think of.

Suddenly, Iris walked up to the group, hands behind her head, a smirk on her face.

"Looks like someone's happy," Cilan said. "What's up?"

"I won," Iris stated. "My first competitor wasn't very smart with his Dragonair, so Axew won."

"Axew!" yelled the pokemon, popping out of Iris's hair.

"So he still hides in your hair?" asked Max.

"Yup," Iris said.

"Hey Max, are you excited for your first battle of the tournament?" asked Misty, coming up with a new subject.

"Yes! Too bad it's on day three," Max replied.

"You mean the final day of round one? That is too bad," said Misty. "But that just gives you more time to prepare, right?"

"Right!" Max shouted enthusiastically. "I'm going to challenge someone to a battle right now!"

"Wait!" called May, but it was too late.

* * *

"Hi, I'm Max, and I challenge you to a battle!" our overly-enthusiastic young trainer said to another young trainer, one with blue eyes, a red shirt, and a blue hat.

"Huh?" he asked. "I guess I can. Go Leafeon!"

"Alright, then. Go, Mudkip!"

The two pokemon stood across from each other, eyes locked, waiting for the first order.

"Mudkip, use Water Gun!"

"Leafeon, dodge and use Sunny Day!"

As the stream of water rushed toward the pokemon, Leafeon jumped out of the way and the sun seemed to get brighter.

"Now, use solar beam!"

"Quick, dive out of the way!"

* * *

Misty, May, and Dawn, who had finally caught up to Max, were currently spectating the battle.

"Looks like Max made a new rival," said Misty.

"Definitely," responded May. "He tends to do that a lot."

* * *

 **After a long break from this story, this is where I picked up.**

* * *

The girls continued spectating the battle.

"Hey, May..." Dawn finally piped up. "Have you ever noticed how much your brother took after Ash?"

"I guess," responded May.

"Ash..." muttered Misty, just quiet enough not to be heard.

* * *

After losing fairly quickly to his opponent, Max was feeling quite down. This did not go unnoticed by said opponent, however, so said opponent decided to cheer him up a little.

"Good match," he said. This seemed to cheer Max up a little.

"To you too," he replied.

"Want to be friends?" The question was sudden and unexpected, but Max quickly decided that there was nothing to lose from it.

"Sure," Max said, and they shook hands. "My name is Max."

"Nice to meet you, Max. My name's Sayd."

* * *

 **Author says:**

 **Well, that could have gone a little better. If you hadn't noticed, I'm horrible with battles. Oh well. At least it's out.**


	3. Max vs Kylie (With Help)

**AuthorNoteAuthorNoteAuthorNoteAuthorNote**

 **For this chapter, I got some help from a friend of mine, HopeTheEevee.**

* * *

 **Day 3 of the Bond Gym Tournament - Max vs Kylie (Hope's OC)**

* * *

"Battle, start!"

"Go! Mudkip!" Max screamed.

"Let's do this with grace! Vulpix!" Kylie cheered, throwing her Pokèball into the air.

The Water type and Fire type watched their opponent through the eyes of their trainer.

"Mudkip, Bubblebeam!" Max called out. A quick stream of bubbles flew out of Mudkip's mouth.

"Vulpix, dodge and use Hex!"

"Vul! Pix!" Vulpix called out as it used Hex.

Max stared at the Vulpix. "Mudkip, Protect!" Kylie watched through wide eyes as her Vulpix's Hex was blocked.

"Ha! You think it's that easy? Vulpix, Will-O-Wisp!" "Piii!"

In the blink of an eye, Mudkip was surrounded by violet flames.

"Quick, Bubblebeam!" "Mudkip!"

"Vulpix, dodge!" Kylie called, but a second too late. Vulpix fell to its forelegs, it's smooth fur now soaked. "Vuul!" The Vulpix fell down, eyes like spirals.

"Vulpix is unable to battle. Mudkip wins!" The announcer called out.

"Alright, Mudkip!" Max cheered out. Kylie stomped her foot and returned her Vulpix. "You'll pay for this." She called out. Max smiled at her as Mudkip returned to its Pokèball. "Well, we can see if you're right. After all, we're just warming up."

"Roselia!" Kylie called out.

"Let's do this, Mightyena!" Max called. Roselia shivered in the sight of Mightyena.

"Intimidate, eh?" Kylie muttered. "Well, luckily that doesn't affect us. Roselia, Magical Leaf!" "Lia se!" Leaves surrounded by colorful magic rose from the ground, straightened, and sped towards Mightyena.

"Mightyena, Howl!" Mightyena stood its ground through the Magical Leaf attack as it let out a booming cry.

"We can take you down before you even lay a claw on us with your Mightyena!" Kylie taunted. "Roselia, Magical Leaf, again!" "Rose!" More leaves were picked up with the colorful magic, then sent through the air at the Dark type.

"Incinerate that attack, Mightyena!" "Yena!" Mightyena let out a blinding flame, burning the leaves to ashes. _Ashes..._ Max thought to himself. _Almost like Ash. Wait, that's it!_

"Mightyena! Use Yawn!" Roselia sleepily blinked its eyes.

"Roselia, Growth! We'll take that Mightyena down before it can hit you!" "Ro.." Roselia used Growth.

"Mightyena, use Howl one more time!" "Yeeeeena!" Mightyena felt its spirit raise with the howl.

"Quick, Roselia, Magical Leaf!" "Liiiiia!" The special attack flew towards Mightyena.

"Incinerate!" Max screamed out. The leaves were burned to a crisp once more.

"Now, run up and use Ice Fang!" "Mightyena!"

"Roselia, dodge!" There was no response. Roselia was asleep on the ground, the Yawn attack taking its shine. "Get up, Roselia!"

It was too late. Mightyena ran up and used Ice Fang. Roselia didn't move.

"Ice Fang, and it'll be down!" Mightyena ran towards the sleeping Roselia again.

"Ro..." Roselia stood up slowly.

"Quick, use Magical Leaf!" Kylie called.

Roselia sent leaves towards the running Mightyena.

"Stay strong, just keep looking forwards!" Max screamed. Mightyena moved faster as the leaves hit it.

Finally, Mightyena made contact with the Roselia. "Seli!" The Roselia fell to the ground.

"Roselia is unable to battle! Mightyena wins!"

Kylie glared at Max. "This isn't over!"

Max's smile would have made his friends call him Ash. His next words matched his old friend as well. "That's just what I wanted to hear."

Max sent out his Breloom and Kylie sent out her Pikachu. "I was about to say the same thing."

"In that case, Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" "Pika!" The Pikachu darted forwards, speeding towards Breloom.

"Breloom, jump up and dodge it!" "Bre!" Breloom hopped up, dodging the electric type. "Now, use Power-Up Punch!" "Loom bre!" The Breloom slammed into the Pikachu, barely affecting the electric mouse.

"Ha! Max, bad call!" Kylie called out. Breloom crackled with electricity by Max's side. "Pikachu's ability is Static! You just paralyzed your partner! Now, Pikachu, use Quick Attack!"

Max smirked as he pushed his glasses back. "Now, don't be so sure of yourself." Ash's face popped into Max's mind for a split second. "Now, Breloom, use Wood Hammer!" Pikachu was slammed down as Breloom hit it. Spirals took place of Pikachu's eyes as well.

"Pikachu is unable to battle! Breloom wins!"

"B-but, how? That one hit couldn't have taken my Pikachu down!" Kylie protested.

"Yeah, but that Power-Up Punch heightened its attack. The paralysis didn't stop us because we didn't need much movement. We _wanted_ a close attack. You put yourself into our trap."

"With that, Max has won!" The announcer called out. Max smiled, and looked at his Pokèballs.

"Now I see why Ash always tried to get into these competitions."

* * *

 ** **A shadowy figure watches from atop a hill. Somehow.****

* * *

"We're up next."

"Pi."

* * *

 **I had almost nothing to do with this chapter. Thanks for the help, Hope.**


	4. The End of Round 1

**Hey guys. Sorry I haven't done anything in a while, I've been busy with school and all that stuff. For a while, I considered doing a rewrite of this, but I eventually decided against it. I've already written so much. Well, three chapters. Instead, I will be continueing from where I left off. The quality of writing should be getting slightly better, but not much. Sorry in advance if I write something that's inconsistant with the other three chapters, such as Pikachu having died too. Which I should have written in, but I'm too lazy to fix that. Sorry for any inconvenience. Anyway, onto the story.**

* * *

 **chapter 4**

* * *

After Max's battle ended, everyone came to congratulate him. Afterward, they decided to watch the final match of the round, as they had nothing better to do. After all, there were rumors going around that a really powerful trainer would be there. Everyone was excited to see if such rumors were true.

"This will be a one-on-one match between Lance, Champion of Kanto and Gray of..." the announcer trailed of, but eventually decided to ignore the absense of a hometown.

"Battle Begin!"

"Go, Dragonite!" shouted Lance.

Gray wore a black hoodie, hiding his face from onlookers. On his shoulder was a pikachu, who jumped off and onto the battlefield. The man, however, had given no command for it to do so.

"Use Dragon Rage!" the Champion told his pokemon, not underestimating his opponent. However, the pikachu dodged the attack and, under no instruction, used a powerful Thunder attack.

Somehow, this was all it took to bring the mighty dragon down. The announcer, starting to get used to surprises, didn't hesitate in calling the match.

"Dragonite is unable to battle, which means that Gray is the winner of this match!"

The crowd looked on in shock. That dragonite was Lance's most powerful pokemon. To be taken out in one hit was unheard of!

* * *

After the battle, many people began to wonder about the trainer known only as Gray. He was so powerful, yet he had no background information to suggest he had been a trainer before participating in the tournament. People were theorizing that he was actually another trainer who wanted to be unanimous for the tournament. Of course, different people had different beliefs as to who that might be.

Our group, though, was doing something else. Gary and Brock had promised to help out the people of Lavender Town, as the ghosts of the tower had started playing tricks outside of their home. Due to this, they weren't able to participate in the tournament. Though, that wouldn't stop them from supporting their friends. They would be arriving today, before round 2 started.

Misty was the first to spot them in the distance. She ran to them, and everyone else followed.

"So how'd you all do?" Gary was the first to speak.

"Cilan was the only one to lose," said Iris.

"Who was he up against?" asked Brock.

"Me," said Misty.

"Makes sense," Gary said.

"Well," said Cilan, "I'm sure none of you want to be late tomorrow. Let's head back to the hotel."

With that, the group began walking toward the hotel they were staying at.

* * *

Meanwhile, Misty was beginning to realize who Gray might be.


End file.
